


Yet Another Ray of Sunshine

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Jason has tentacles, Jason's tentacles have a mind of their own, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-graphic giving birth, Omega Verse, Oranges, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacuddles, This is for all those people who go by their middle name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: If you asked Dick, there were more children in his family than there are in Bruce's family.And now, there is another, and his name is James.So I was wondering if you could do one based around dick getting pregnant and how all the tentacles would react and how they would react to the babyif Jason and Dick manage to have a baby, how would the tentacles react? (I love you :O <3)





	Yet Another Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here is also some _beautiful_ [art](http://cherrymiko-art.tumblr.com/post/182734969618/tentatodd-week-2k19-day-2-omegaverse-based-on) of pregnant Dick and Jason, and tentacles by [cherrymiko-art](http://cherrymiko-art.tumblr.com). Go show some love! <3

“…and Daddy loves you too. He knows how much you love oranges, so he’s always buying so many oranges for you. He turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery, you know? Painted the walls this pretty blue-gray color, bought all matching furniture and even the curtains match. There's this soft rocking chair there too, and you’re not even born yet and I’ve spent so much time on that rocking chair. Daddy wants to sing to you, too, you know? I’ve heard him a few times, practicing his lullabies just for you. He’s also bought you so many toys. Way more than you really need, I think, but Daddy just love you so much, my little one.

“And your uncles… ha ha, they’re certainly going to be interesting. There’s your Uncle Tim, who loves you to bits, but he’s very busy and can’t come see you as often. He helped your Daddy paint the nursery and everything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your Uncle Tim do actual physical labor, but for you, he’s willing to go anywhere. Your Uncle Dami has been going on and on about teaching you how to defend yourself the minute you’re born. I hope you don’t take him too seriously and just grow up being a kid, okay?

“Then, your Grandpa B is just going to spoil you rotten, I know it. He has already set aside money for your trust fund for when you turn twenty-one. He’s had Alfred prepare you a room in the Manor for whenever you ‘get tired’ of your Daddy and I and need somewhere safe to run off to. I hope you won’t ever ‘get tired’ of us. I know that someday, you’ll want to go out on your own and do your own thing, but… that feels too far away for me to think about right now. For now… just be my little baby bird.”

Dick looked up from where he had been cooing in a soft voice to his stomach, now huge and close to bursting. Jason stood in the doorway, smirking with fond eyes.

“What?” Dick asked with a slightly defensive laugh. “I’m just telling our baby about what he’s about to get himself into.”

“Could be a girl,” Jason said, stepping into the room.

“Call it an omega’s instinct,” Dick said, standing up from the comfy rocking chair. Jason cupped his face and pulled Dick into a kiss, Dick’s large stomach pressed between them. Jason moved his hands down to either side of his stomach and gently ran his hands over the thin material that covered it.

“I don’t care if our baby is a he or a she,” Jason whispered. “I only care that they are _ours_.”

“I know for a fact that he’s ours,” Dick laughed. “Who else’s would it be?”

A flash of irritation crossed Jason’s face. “If you asked _Romeo_ …”

“Aw,” Dick laughed. “Jealous of your own tentacles?”

“He’s been grumbling in the back of my mind for months now about how it’s _his_ baby.”

“Technically, it is his baby, since he is a part of you.”

Jason growled and kissed Dick harder. “I don’t like having competition. Especially when it’s with myself.”

Dick laughed. “I think it’s kind of hot when you’re jealous of yourself.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Dick smirked. He moved his own hands down on top of Jason’s. “You know,” he said coyly. “After our baby gets here, we can’t have sex for like, a month.”

“Shame,” Jason murmured. “I want to worship your body to let you know how beautiful you are even right after giving birth. But I suppose it can’t be helped.”

“And who knows how long it would be before we’ll get a chance to ourselves after the baby is here,” Dick said. “New parents and all.”

“Are you suggesting we get ahead while we can?”

“I don’t know,” Dick breathed out, nipping at Jason’s lower lip. “It’s not a bad suggestion.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jason responded. “I’ll race you to bed. If I win, I want you riding me.”

“That’s not fair,” Dick laughed. Jason pressed a quick kiss to Dick’s lip and ran off. “Jason!” Dick yelled after him, even though he dissolved into giggles as Spaghetti poked her head out of the bottom of Jason’s sweatshirt and gave him a little wave.

“I win,” Jason said, sprawling across the entirety of their bed as Dick walked through the doorway. “What were the terms of our agreement again?”

“There were no _terms_ ,” Dick huffed, swatting Jason with a pillow. “And I physically can’t ride you anyway.” He patted his pregnant belly with a smug smile. “Looks like you’ll have to get to work, sweetie.”

Jason snorted, not bothering to move from his starfish imitation on the bed. “Says who? I’ve got a whole bunch of little helpers who can do all the work for me,” he grinned.

It barely clicked in Dick’s mind before he felt a tugging at his shirt. Ollie and Boop were slowly easing his shirt over his belly and trying to tug it off his head.

“Oh, _I_ see how it is,” Dick said with an amused voice. “Teaming up against me now?”

“We’re working together,” Jason said. He finally rolled over and pulled his own sweatshirt off, giving his tentacles free rein. Buddy, Choco, and Nilla immediately sprang to work. Buddy looped himself under Dick’s armpits and hoisted Dick up while Choco and Nilla worked Dick’s sweatpants off. They pulled off his underwear. Charlie and Max positioned themselves behind Dick, and one of them pushed into his leaking hole, prepping him.

Dick let out a soft gasp, his hands searching for something to grip onto. Jason grabbed his hands and pulled Dick forward so that he was still suspended in the air, but leaning over Jason.

“You look so beautiful, Dickie,” Jason murmured, his lips ghosting over Dick’s.

“You look the same as always, Jason,” Dick teased.

They met in a slow kiss, not at all hurried. Jason licked into Dick’s mouth, letting their tongues just dance together, neither of them leading, but just letting it happen.

One of the tentacles inside him brushed up against his prostate, and Dick shivered, groaning quietly into the kiss.

Finally, Jason broke the kiss and grinned at Dick. “Ready to ride me into the sunset, princess?”

Dick laughed. “Always thought they were supposed to ride off together, but I suppose we can make do.” Buddy helpfully positioned Dick right over Jason’s cock, his tip brushing against Dick’s fluttering hole.

Ollie and Boop both looped themselves around one of Dick’s legs and arms, folding him in half with his legs spread, his heavy stomach in between them.

Jason grinned wickedly as Buddy slowly lowered Dick onto his cock. He put his hands on Dick’s belly and ran his hands over the taut skin.

“So beautiful, just like that,” Jason whispered. Buddy lifted Dick up again before lowering him. Slowly, he worked up the pace, but never going too fast or too hard. Jason relished in the slow building sensation, but Dick was far from satisfied.

He struggled against Ollie and Boop who held him fast.

“Please, please,” Dick whined. “I need- I need it faster, _harder_.”

“You’ll risk hurting the baby,” Jason taunted. “Slow and steady wins the race, Dickie.”

“N-No, I need it,” Dick groaned, trying to rotate his hips to grind down on Jason’s cock, maybe force him to buck up. But Jason retained his control and kept his hips still. “ _Jason_ ,” Dick begged. “ _Please_.”

“There’s not need to always be so rush and hurry all the time,” Jason said. “Just… _enjoy_ it.”

Dick gritted his teeth as Buddy lowered him once again, the drag against his prostate was agonizing. He wiggled futilely once more. “It’s not- It’s not _enough_ ,” Dick groaned in frustration. The slow build was too slow, and it was driving Dick crazy. He wanted it hard, he wanted it rough (not rough enough to hurt the baby though), and he wanted it to be loving all at the same time. It was a hard thing to ask of most people, but Jason was somehow the perfect mix of that.

Until he started to tease.

“And… _hypothetically_ , what are you willing to do to get it _faster_ , _harder, rougher_?” Jason asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Dick flashed him a glare. “You would- would _like_ me to say anything,” he groaned out. “But that depends.”

“So it looks like you don’t want it so badly,” Jason said. “Oh well.”

“Jason!” Dick scream-growled. Sweat was starting to cause his hair to stick to his forehead. “You’re such an asshole,” he moaned weakly. Gratification was so close, yet it seemed miles away. “Fine, I’ll do anything!”

Ollie and Boop let go of Dick’s legs immediately. Buddy also lowered Dick down before letting him go. Dick slumped forward gratefully. He gave the hovering tentacles a half-hearted glare.

“Why do you entertain him like that?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t underestimate where their loyalties lie, Dickiebird,” Jason laughed. “Now, are you just going to sit there, or…?”

Dick’s hands rested on either side of Jason’s hips. Then, he lifted his heavy hips (not as much of a strain as he thought it would be) and slammed himself back down. He gave a loud, happy gasp as Jason’s cock hit just the right places within him. Jason himself grunted as well, and Dick felt Jason’s hips stutter under his hands.

Dick then started riding him without abandon. He was being mindful of jostling his stomach too much, but Ollie still got worried and gently supported it with his body, sharing the weight.

Dick was getting close. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he fucked himself back onto Jason’s cock. He squeezed tightly around Jason, already feeling the base of Jason’s cock swelling. He was close as well.

Jason reached up at the last second as well and grabbed Dick’s hips. He pulled Dick down hard, his almost fully swelled knot shoving past Dick’s rim. Dick cried out and came as Jason knotted him and started spurting into him.

Sadly, Jason’s knot did not hold, seeing that Dick was already pregnant. After a minute, it started shrinking, and Jason slowly pulled out of Dick. Dick flopped over onto his back, right next to Jason, panting hard.

He could feel Jason’s cum slowly leaking out of him.

Jason rolled onto his side and put a hand on Dick’s swollen stomach. “You sure you weren’t too rough?” he asked softly.

Dick smiled at him. “It was fine,” he said. “I would know.”

Jason still looked a bit dubious. Suddenly, Dick cried out in surprise as Ollie pushed himself into Dick’s oversensitive hole.

“Oli _ver!”_ Dick gasped. “Wha-”

Ollie made his way deeper and deeper into Dick, way deeper than Jason’s cock has ever gone. After a second or two of wiggling, Ollie stopped. Then, he started pulling out. When he popped out of Dick, he was dripping in Jason’s cum.

“He’s okay?” Jason asked.

Ollie nodded silently.

“Jason-” Dick started to chide, but the second he opened his mouth, Ollie dived into his mouth, making Dick suck him clean. Ollie pulled out when he was shiny and clean with spit again. He wiped himself clean on Jason’s sweatshirt, much to Jason’s chagrin, and happily ducked away again.

“Are you sure we want to do this whole kid thing?” Jason asked after a beat.

Dick just laughed and curled up against Jason. “If this is what raising kids is like with you,” he said sleepily. “There’s nothing I would love to do more.”

~

Jason was not allowed in the room while Dick was giving birth. He was extremely nervous, despite his stone cold expression and his calm voice.

“Jason, stay outside,” Leslie had warned, pushing Jason out of the delivery room door as Dick groaned in pain.

“I’m fine!” Jason protested. “I’m supposed to hold Dick’s hand in there, Les!”

Leslie glared at him. “Your tentacles are going crazy, and they keep trying to ‘help’, but it really is just making matters worse, Jason! You’re too nervous, and they don’t know how to deal with it! So stay outside.”

She pushed the door shut in his face.

Jason glared at the door. “I’m not nervous,” he growled.

“Uh, yeah, you are,” Tim said from behind him. He was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone, only glancing up when Jason shot him a glare.

“Shut up, Replacement,” Jason growled.

“Dude, your back is like a lumpy, writhing mess of tentacles right now,” Tim pointed out. “It’s freaking _me_ out. Do you really want that to be the first thing your baby sees?”

“Drake is right,” Damian grumbled. “You are looking quite scary. Would not want your spawn to think his own father a monster, now do we?”

“Hey, listen here, brat-”

“Master Jason,” Alfred cut in smoothly. “Please refrain from arguing in the hospital. If I may suggest, you boys should move to the waiting room?”

None of them moved. Tim glanced from Alfred to the door, then back at Alfred. Damian also kept his gaze pinned firmly on the door, all his muscles tense. Jason realized that he was drumming his fingers against his leg and quickly stopped. 

Alfred cleared his throat again. “The waiting room?”

Tim finally peeled himself off the wall and trudged towards the waiting room. Damian followed sullenly. Alfred held out an arm, and Jason reluctantly followed, casting one more glance back at the door. His tentacles strained against his leather jacket, wanting to burst out and help Dick through the pain.

However, they all crowded into the empty waiting room of Leslie’s clinic. Barbara and Duke chatted in one corner. Cass slept on Bruce’s shoulder a few chairs down. Tim and Damian sat as far away from each other as possible. Alfred sat in the middle of them, and Jason paced the length of the small waiting room.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doors to the clinic opened and Leslie stepped through, snapping his gloves off. She smiled at them all as they all sprang to their feet.

“It’s a boy,” she breathed out.

Damian immediately started smiling smugly, like he knew that it would be a boy. Tim clapped and cheered like Barbara and Cass did. Bruce smiled softly, and Alfred handed him a tissue. Stephanie complained loudly that she had been hoping for a girl, but she smiled widely anyway.

Jason dropped to his knees in relief. Thoughts and emotions ran through him faster than he could process them, some of which are not exactly his.

_Baby, baby is here- baby boy- protect new baby- boy baby- baby?- I am baby too- oranges- Jay scared of baby- love baby- shiny baby?- my baby boy, want baby boy- see baby, go see baby!_

Jason lurched to his feet and pushed past Leslie, running down the hall and pushing into Dick’s delivery room. Immediately, Dick’s tired blue eyes met his.

In his arms was a small blue bundle.

“Hey, Jay,” Dick croaked, his eyes filled with shining tears. “Come meet our baby.”

Jason stumbled to the side of Dick’s bed in a daze. He dropped down into the chair and with shaking hands, slowly peeled back the edge of the little blanket. The baby’s face was still red and wrinkly, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. Thin strands of black hair covered his little head.

Jason could barely get his own words out from the sudden rush of thoughts and urges from his individual tentacles.

“He’s beautiful,” he managed to say. “Dickie, he’s…”

 _“Ours_ ,” Dick finished.

“What’d you name him?” Jason asked, running his thumb over his baby’s forehead.

“Well, I couldn’t name him without you,” Dick said. “But… I like James.”

“Hm,” Jason said, considering. “Why’s that?”

Dick laughed. He flushed slightly. “Well, I wasn’t really expecting an actual child after Inkling, but I wanted to name your next tentacle Jamie. I like that name.”

“What if our kid grows up not to like the name Jamie?”

“That’s another thing about the name James. It’s got a lot of possible nicknames, including just Jay, after his dad.”

“Sap,” Jason teased. “But what about his mother?”

“I highly doubt he’d want ‘Dick’ as a middle name or anything,” Dick said. “But what do you think about… Jonathan James Grayson-Todd?”

“But goes by Jamie?”

“But goes by Jamie,” Dick confirmed with a growing smile.

Jason leaned over and pressed a long kiss to Dick’s forehead. “I love it, Dickie,” he whispered. “I love you, and I love our little Jamie.”

~

The tentacles were beyond excited to meet Jamie. Jason did not let them out until they got home, however, but as soon as the door closed behind the new parents, they ripped through Jason’s shirt and leather jacket. Dick, who held Jamie in his arms, frowned at them.

“Shh!” he said in a sharp whisper. “He’s asleep.”

They shrank back meekly. But Inkling was curious about what that blue bundle was, seeing that Dick was so protective of it. The other tentacles had been speaking excitedly about a baby, but Inkling did not know what they were talking about.

 _“Meep!”_ Inkling squeaked quietly. There was a tiny human in Dick’s arms! _“Meep! Meep!”_

“This is Jamie, Inkling,” Dick said softly, holding the baby out. “Say hi!”

 _“Meeeep!”_ Inkling shrilled. Jamie’s eyes slowly blinked open, and he yawned. His eyes landed on Inkling. _“Meep!”_ Inkling said, almost angrily.

Jamie whimpered, and then, he started to cry. His loud, shrill wailing was soon joined up by Inkling’s panicked shrieks as well. Dick immediately turned around with Jamie, rocking him gently and saying comforting words.

“Inkling, stop- stop it,” Jason said, reaching out and grabbing Inkling to stop him from chasing after Dick. Inkling tugged against him, but Inkling was not strong enough yet. “Inkling!” Jason said. “Stop it!”

Inkling gave up with a soft whine. He curled up around Jason’s finger sadly.

Distantly, out on the balcony, Jamie’s cries were slowing to a whimper. Jason pulled Inkling back in and turned around. “C’mon, let’s go to sleep,” Jason said softly.

Jason lay down, and Inkling curled into his side. Half an hour later, another weight slowly lowered onto the other side of the bed.

Jason reached out blindly, wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist and pulling him in closer.

“Jamie’s asleep?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Dick whispered. “Inkie?”

“Sad,” Jason said with a small grin. He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep that was starting to draw him in. He pulled his other arm out from under the covers to show how Inkling had wrapped tightly around his entire hand, twining in all his fingers before tucking his head under his own body in one large knot.

Dick smiled tiredly and pressed his lips to Inkling’s tangled body. The little tentacle trembled under his lips for a second before popping his head out.

 _“Meep_ ,” he said sadly. He shied away from Dick.

“Inkling, baby,” Dick said softly. “Are you mad at me?”

“He thinks you don’t love him anymore,” Jason translated.

Dick’s face became horrified. “Inkling!” he exclaimed in a sharp whisper. “How could you think that for a second? Just because I have another baby now does _not_ mean you’re not my baby too, okay? Hey, _hey_ , don’t hide from me. I know you’re little, but you have to understand that I don’t love you any less because I have more people to love.”

Inkling shyly looked at him, peeking out from behind Jason’s thumb. _“Meep?”_

“Inkie, I love you, baby,” Dick said. “Don’t be jealous of Jamie. He’s my baby as much as you are my baby and as much as any of Jason’s tentacles are my babies. You understand that, right?”

Inkling slowly uncurled from around Jason’s hand, and at the same time, weaving himself between Dick’s fingers.

“Maybe if you even get to know Jamie, you guys will get on marvelously,” Dick said softly. “My two babies.”

_“Meep! Meep! Meep!”_

“He wants to know if he will still be your baby, even when he gets bigger,” Jason said with a soft chuckle. “Of course you will, Inkling," Jason answered for him.

“Always,” Dick promised, curling his hand around Inkling’s body and kissing his knuckles. He glanced up at the few tentacles who had come out to listen to their conversation. Dick smiled at them. “All of you are,” he promised.

Just then, Buddy and Opal came into the room. Dick saw what they were holding and gasped initially, but then laughed. He held his arms out and they lowered baby Jamie into his arms.

With the sleeping child between them, Jason’s tentacles all peered curiously at Jamie’s sleeping face. Even Inkling dared to peer at the baby again.

Finally, Jason ushered them away, claiming that he needed to go to sleep, and Dick would need his energy as well.

Dick and Jason fell asleep, their legs tangled together, their child lying between them, and Jason’s tentacles curled up around both of them.

And Dick could not help but think that they might need a bigger bed.

~

Jamie squealed with laughter when the tower of blocks fell down. He grabbed a red one and held it out to Ollie, who took it and started stacking them again. Jason was in the kitchen, making lunch, and Dick had gone out to the store to buy more diapers and baby food.

Jamie was in his playpen, and Jason’s tentacles were more than happy to keep him occupied.

Buddy, Opal, Choco, and Nilla were helping Jason in the kitchen, and Penny was watching Inkling run around chasing a frozen pea as usual.

Babysitting duty was left to Ollie, Basil, and Romeo, surprisingly. Jamie _loved_ Romeo. It only made Romeo all the more smug, of course, and while Jason often made offhand jabs at Romeo, he was kind of grateful that Romeo would be first to zoom to the nursery when the baby started crying in the middle of the night to calm Jamie down.

Basil held out a stuffed dragon to Jamie and patiently fetched it back when Jamie threw it away, knocking it into the stack of blocks Ollie was trying to rebuild. Jamie squealed happily again and tried to crawl after the nearest block. Romeo hovered by his side the entire time.

After a while, however, Inkling got bored of his pea and wandered into the living room, nudging it along. He paused at the threshold, watching as Ollie, Basil, and Romeo played with Jamie.

His pea rolled under the sofa, and he did not even notice.

Penny went and fetched Inkling’s pea, nudging the baby tentacle to bring his attention back to the pea.

 _“Meep,”_ Inkling said forlornly. The other tentacles never paid _him_  that kind of attention.

Penny stared at Inkling for a few seconds. Then, she gently patted his head and nudged him forward. Inkling slowly inched forward until he was hovering just outside of Jamie’s playpen, the farthest he could physically be from Jason.

Jamie noticed the two new tentacles right outside his playpen. He crawled over slowly, sitting down so that Inkling was hovering a few inches in front of his face.

They stared at each other.

Then, Inkling gently reached down and poked his pea through into the playpen. Jamie did not notice it at first.

 _“Meep!”_ Inkling said, nudging at the pea again.

Jamie slapped a chubby hand over the pea. He had a bit of trouble picking it up, but he managed. He stared at the round, green thing in his hand, then at Inkling.

Then, he laughed and smiled and threw the pea at Inkling. Thankfully, Inkling did not see this as offensive, but instead, a sign of peace.

He happily went and chased after his pea, content to leave Jamie alone to his toy-throwing after that. The other tentacles might like Jamie more, but Inking knew that Dick loved him, and Jason loved him, and Penny loved him, and maybe, Jamie could too.

Inkling was small. He is not big enough to cuddle too many people at once yet, so just the three, maybe four, of them are enough.

Jason smiled softly as he watched Inkling and Jamie interact. He wiped at his forehead, streaking orange chicken sauce across his forehead. Opal came over and wiped the sauce off with a towel.

“Thanks, Opal,” he said softly.

She nodded and went back to getting the rice into the rice cooker.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long awaited baby! I don't really know if this is quite good yet, but I don't completely hate it, I suppose. I do apologize because it was a little bit rushed. But say hi to little Jamie!
> 
> Now, moving on to more than just Jaydick tentacles haha (tomorrow's a huge gangbang thing) <3


End file.
